


Peace - Day 4

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sherlock hadn’t felt so much at peace in a long time."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace - Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Thank you chasingriver for inspiring my first Holmescest fic.

Sherlock hadn’t felt so much at peace in a long time.

Here, with his head in Mycroft’s lap and elegant fingers tangled up in his unruly curls, it felt like he didn’t need anything else in his life. No riddles to solve, no criminals to chase, just Mycroft holding him close like this was enough. With anyone else this would be boring, Christmas in a secluded cottage in the Scottish countryside. No phone signal for miles, the next neighbour even further down the road. Sherlock chuckled at the oddness of it all and snuggled even closer as Mycroft put down his book, dropping a soft kiss on his cheek. Sherlock sighed happily and knew Mycroft felt the same as their eyes met. They didn’t need words for this, never had, because they could read each other like no one else ever would.  

Mycroft had to get up eventually and tend to the fire that kept the little cottage cosy warm, but when he got back Sherlock climbed into his lap, hiding his face in his brother’s neck. He smelled so nice, he’d never met anyone who smelled nicer and Sherlock couldn’t get enough of just breathing his brother’s scent in like this. Sherlock felt giddy with joy that they were here – all alone – and kissed him. Here, he could be bold.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by chasingriver: I would love to see some fluffy holiday Holmescest


End file.
